1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles for containing, storing and transporting musical instruments, and more particularly to an auxiliary cover for use over a conventional musical instrument case.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Fine musical instruments are complex, delicate machines which, when not being played, must be protected from damage. Such protection is the purpose of a musical instrument's case. Using the example of a stringed instrument herein, specifically a guitar, a survey of commonly marketed guitar cases reveals that most are constructed of a plastic or reinforced cardboard composition protective shell, and a fabric lined interior that may or may not be contoured to support the guitar and otherwise to accommodate the guitar's shape. These conventional guitar cases are adapted primarily to protecting a guitar from scratches and mechanical shock.
A review of the patent literature yields examples of guitar cases directed to providing additional protection from shock. For example, see a guitar case with a resilient interior disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,384 issued to Lee, et al. in 1975; and, a guitar case with an inflatable interior disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,778 issued to Kovins in 1980. Other case constructions are directed to providing additional specific advantages. For example, see the collapsible guitar case disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,393 issued to Geib in 1935; and, a case able to accommodate two guitars is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,030 issued to Boyce in 1989. And, fabric covers for protecting guitar cases from damage are also known, these commonly being constructed of woven and nonwoven textiles. One example of such a cover is shown in a form specifically adapted for use in protecting a violin case in U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,887 issued to Becker in 1953.
However, none of the foregoing constructions are adapted to protecting such stringed musical instruments from two most insidious and destructive agents, these being temperature and humidity. Exposure to damaging temperatures of roughly 110.degree. F. and above--especially prolonged exposure -- creates a risk of damage to any glue joint under tension. Although creep temperatures reported in the product specifications of the hide and resin glues widely used in musical instrument construction are typically 40.degree.-50.degree. F. higher, failures typically occur between 110.degree.-120.degree. F.
Low humidity, as may be encountered in either high or low temperature environments, tends to reduce the moisture content of the wood in wooden instruments, making it prone to split--especially if the wood is under stress.
Fluctuations--especially rapid fluctuations--in temperature and humidity are also dangerous. Temperature changes tend to stress joints in a stringed instrument as its construction materials expand and contract. Changes in humidity do the same because wood tends to swell and shrink as its moisture content changes. Glue acts similarly. The more sudden these changes in temperature and humidity, the more these tendencies are exacerbated. In the worst cases, this expansion and contraction to cause an instrument may be damaged beyond repair.
Woodwind, brass and percussion instruments suffer similarly from the effects of rapid changes in temperature and humidity.
Conventional musical instrument cases, when moved from ambient indoor temperature and humidity into a hot or cold environment with low humidity, such as is frequently encountered in a vehicle interior, tend to equilibrate too quickly. One product known to be directed to humidity control within a musical instrument's case is commonly sold under the trademark "Godfather" and comprises a water-retentive, clay-based mass contained in a perforated canister. This product is used by soaking the mass in water and placing it in the canister which is, in turn, placed within an instrument's case to help regulate the humidity therein. However, inside a case wherein the temperature remains unregulated, humidity is only very roughly controlled.
Currently, the practice most often used in avoiding the effects of changing temperature and humidity on a musical instrument entails moving the instrument from the threatening environment to a more benign environment. This is generally labor intensive and causes musicians to carry cumbersome instruments along with them more frequently than would otherwise be necessary.
Thus, it appears that a long-felt, unsolved need exists for a device capable of minimizing the damaging effects of sudden changes in ambient temperature and humidity upon musical instruments. Such a device, most preferably, would be particularly adapted to the purpose of protecting an instrument from the extremely high and low temperatures, and extremely low humidity, it suffers during the most usual exposure times encountered at outdoor musical events, and during automobile and aircraft transport.